


A Gym Battle and A Change

by GrilledWatermelon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Male Protagonist, Omorashi, Oral Sex, mc has a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon
Summary: Self indulgent and unrealistic as fuck. This is a fanfic in which the reader/main character wets his pants only to changed and comforted, and even seduced by the fluffy pokemon gym leader Milo.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Kudos: 19





	A Gym Battle and A Change

The cheers of the crowd continue to echo throughout the stadium, as your pokemon dispatches of Milo’s Gossifleu. The last string of gym challengers, all having been unsuccessful attempts to best the gym leader. This helps to really amp the crowd up for your victory.  
“We’re not going to be done in that easy! We’re tough as weeds!” Milo announces! As he sends out his partner pokemon, Edelgoss.  
Your partner stands in front of you, already damaged. You know you can do this, your determination shows in your cocky smirk. Your stomach twists in knots, you’re nervous to even try this, but you feel confident in your pokepartner’s ability. You have them return, the pokeball grows larger and larger in your hands. You throw it behind you, earning loud cheers from the audience as your pokemon gigantamaxes. Your pokemon attacks, but Milo’s Edelgloss dodges it with grace, just before Milo returns them to their pokeball. You watch as Milo almost mirrors your movements, and his pokemon returns to the field, now much larger than before.  
You feel the excitement get to your head, this is what you’ve been waiting over 20 long years to do! You order your pokemon one last command, and with a fiery explosion and the cheers of an entire crowd, it’s over. You’ve defeated Milo, but just as you return your pokemon, you feel something off. Something that you had been terrified of happening ever since you started on your adventure. Something that your mom had warned you about and told you to pack the adult diapers that her and your doctor recommended. Your cheeks flush, blood rushes to your head, as the fact sinks in that you just pissed your pants on a region-wide broadcast. You do what any sensible trainer would do in this situation, you slowly walk over towards Milo. Your not breathing as you walk, and as it comes to an end you suddenly become very aware of every minor detail, your breath, what your hands are doing, that itch just behind your ear, the stench of piss and sweat that you carry with you as you stop in front of Milo. You don’t look at him as you extend your hand out, tears almost forming by this point, as your ears fail to hear the crowd’s cheers. The shorter man shakes your hand. Though you can’t see it, there’s a smile on his face. He begins to turn away towards the changing room, and you sprint away as fast as your cold, shivering legs can carry you.  
Your heart nearly beats itself out of your chest as you collapse to the ground, shaking as your brain continues to think of the worst possible scenario, only to one up itself and come up with a worse one. Throughout all of this you’re fighting back tears, trying your hardest to keep what fragile sense of adulthood you have left in one piece. As you sniffle and shake rolled up tight into a little ball, you look up at a shadow to see the face of none other than Milo staring down at you.  
“You okay, Challenger?” He asks, still not seeing your yellow stained leggings.  
You begin to sob, broken, defeated, small, so very, very small. You cry as Milo holds onto you, no hesitation in his movement as he begins to comfort you, “It’s okay, Big guy, Milo’s here for ya!” He comforts, finally noticing your stain as it suddenly grows once again, as you release what remains of your bladder, “Ah, I see.” Your sobs worsen as he picks you up and lowers you onto a bench nearby his locker.  
“Don’t worry, Bro, I have the same problem!” He walks away as your sobs slowly quiet, and by the time he walks back, grass colored diaper in hand, your cries have almost fully calmed down. “Wh- why do you have that?” You ask, your voice quiet as a whisper, whimpering inbetween your cries.  
“Ah, don’t ya know, Challenger?” Milo places the diaper down, and lowers his pants to reveal his wet diaper of the same design, “Galar Region requires all of it’s gym leaders and it’s champion to wear protection against any accidents, and even encourages gym challengers to do the same.” Milo placed his hands on your hips, before asking you for permission to change you out of your ruined uniform.  
“G-go ahead,” you smile, your blood rushing downwards as your eyes focus on Milo’s crotch, his yellow stained, puffy, diaper. Milo removes your trousers, peeling them and your leggings off, you wince as your legs are exposed to the cold air. You look away as Milo begins to wipe at your genitals.  
“Are you feeling okay, Challenger?” Milo asks, he disregards the wipe he was using, and begins to rub your genitals with his bare hands.  
Your breathing once again, becomes heavy, “Y-yeah,”  
“Are you sure?” he asks, sitting himself down onto the bench with you, each crinkle of the diaper making your cheeks redden even deeper shades, making your heart beat even faster, making your cock harden even more, as he lays down, and places your cock into his mouth, “We can thop anytime you want,” he stops talking and proceeds to shove the entirety of your dick down his throat, “Big brotha.” he finishes.  
“N-no, please, keep going,” you say, placing a hand onto Milo’s head, the two of you stay together, Milo grinding his boner against his padding, as he pleasures your cock for almost ten minutes, before you finally release your grip of his head, and release a hot load onto his face.  
Milo smiled, and wiped your cum out of his hair and off of his face, “Let’s finish getting you padded up now, big bro.” he placed the diaper underneath your ass, powdered your cock, balls, and taint, with a generous helping of baby powder, and taped the light green diaper onto you. “Now I better see you in a diaper the next time I see you too, okay?” Milo attempts to sound as if he has any authority over you, but you quickly dismiss him, “You think you can tell your big brother what to do?” you grab him through his diaper, stroking his, once again, stiffening cock through it, “Don’t forget your place Little Bro, beneath your big bro.” You smile as you turn Milo around, lowering his diaper to expose his perfect bubbly, muscular ass. You and your “little bro” could take just a few more minutes to get to know each other even better, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, consider checking out my nsfw abdl themed twitter @McCreeBottoms, I post a ton of abdl content and occasionally post a writing or two, mainly revolving around overwatch. Have a great day!


End file.
